valoriapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Religion
Religions in Valoria Long ago, in the pre-historic era, gods and mortals lived together in peace. The gods could travel between theirs and the mortal plane at will. Before any recorded history, there was a war between gods, and a small group of them went deep underground, and a faction of elves followed, eventually becoming the dwarves. Those who stayed on the surface continued elven society for millenia, until the peace was interrupted by another war among the gods, this one far more violent. Some gods were corrupted, and became demons, creating their own plane in the ether to return to. The war raged on for hundreds of years, until the elves in the mortal plane decided to put an end to it all. They attempted to use magic to separate the mortal plane with the demonic plane, but they accidentally cut the ether off entirely, sealing both gods and demons alike out of their world forever; even the dwarven gods, who remained entirely out of the conflict. Some say the gods and demons still manage to influence the mortal plane in small ways. It is said that the humans and kadron were created by the gods or demons soon before being sealed out of the world, though there is dispute as to when and how. When they die, mortals are said to be brought to the realm of the god they devoted themselves to the most throughout life, unless they have been magically bound to the world. The gods can name Arbiters, either of the mortal races or adhen/edhen, to be their champions. Most arbiters were locked on the other side of the ether after the god war. Elven Pantheon * placeholder Human Pantheon * placeholder Dwarven Pantheon (the Ahk) * Zah, God of the Where, patron of the physical spaces the dwarves exist in * Ket, God of the Stone, patron of the world they dwell within * placeholder, God of the Form, patron of one's body, will, and life Kadron Beliefs placeholder Buyúd Beliefs placeholder Orcish Beliefs placeholder Chaos/Order Theory The belief that only two gods exist, Chaos (male) and Order (female), who birthed the world together but fight every few hundred or thousand years for dominance. They fight to slay the other, and the loser is put into a long sleep that persists for the entirety of an age, and the victor reigns over the world. It is said that Chaos reigned before Rogga founded the Empire, and when Order defeated Chaos, Rogga was able to achieve her victor and found her Empire, making Rogga an avatar of Order. True Gods * Kumend Za, Lord of Space | * placeholder, Lord of Time _ * Imsiah, Lord of Life \ * Pentag Mal, Lord of Death / * placeholder, Lord of Growth _ * Ophenea, Lord of Flora ? * placeholder, Lord of Fauna ? * Keth, Lord of Earth | * Algathel, Lord of Summer / * Xyo, Lord of Winter / * Galgalen, Lord of Dawn / * placeholder, Lord of Dusk \ * placeholder, Lord of Body | * placeholder, Lord of Mind / Gods / = 5 Demons \ = 2 Dwarven | = 2 Dead _ = 2